Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the world wide web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest.
Browsers, and other programs, may include the capability to include add-on toolbars to the browser interface. The add-on toolbar may be presented as a graphical bar on which onscreen buttons, icons, menus, or other input or output elements may be placed. Third-party developers may create add-on toolbars that add functionality to the browser. One such add-on function that is integrated into some add-on toolbars is translation. Web sites may be presented in various languages. Toolbars that include a translation service may allow users to translate a select portion or all of the web site. The translation service, provided by the toolbar, may be relatively complex process that may be frequently updated or changed.